Root Beer, Pizza, and Fireworks
by BW Lewis
Summary: (JP-Lewis Production) The first year after the Reach leaves Earth, three friends find themselves enjoying a simple night with the simple things to enjoy with friends.


(DISCLAIMER: I AND JP DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, BLUE BEATLE, KID FLASH, OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Washington DC

08:45 PM

July 4

Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Blue Beatle are all sitting on top of the Lincoln Monument with five six packs of butterscotch root beer and two boxes of pizza and one box of donuts.

"I can't wait for the show to begin! They don't have fireworks in the future!" Kid Flash yells in excitement as he takes a sip of his root beer. "This is so crash!"

"Noted." Beast Boy comments as he takes a bite of his pizza, and finishes his last sip of butter scotch root beer.

It was just like last year after the Justice League stopped the Reach Invasion, as Jamie is now glad that he and the scarab have a mutual bond for each other. "This is going to be great; No mission, no Light, no end of the world, it's just us amigos and boxes of donuts." Blue Beetle comments as he takes a bite off of his donut.

"Yeah, I can't believe Ma'gann would allow me to hang with you guys." Beast Boy comments as he eats his pizza.

"As long as you don't get into any trouble, or she'll mind wipe us." Beetle repeats the words of the sisterly Martian.

"I'm glad to hear that she has gotten over her dark days of last year. Thank god, Conner was able to forgive her and help her get over her inner demons." Beast Boy replies as he chuckles and pops open another root beer. "I love butterscotch."

"Butterscotch is so the crash. That retro store 'Bevmo's' has such a crash selection." Kid Flash agrees as he shoves down two donuts and one piece of pizza. "I hope there is enough food for me and you two."

"Don't worry ese. Ma'gann made sure to buy enough for you and the Flash." Blue Beatle responds as he turns and laughs at his friend's face that is covered with white powder.

"What's so funny?" Kid Flash inquires with his mouth full as Beast Boy turns and then starts to laugh. "What is funny?" Kid Flash asks again but this time more agitated after he swallowed his food.

"Dude...check...y-your...face." Beast Boy answers in between laughing. "White...powder."

"Yeah ese." Blue Beatle agrees.

'What is so funny about this?' Scarab asks Blue Beatle.

"It just is." Blue Beatle informs as his two friends ignore him as he talks to his scarab.

Kid Flash tastes the powder with his tongue as he replies. "I taste delicious." Kid Flash then decides to change the subject on his friends. "So, are there any girls you guys have on your minds? As in girls that you're crushing on?"

Beast Boy and Blue Beetle were taken aback by that question; sure there were former members of the team, like Zatanna, Rocket, Troia, Mary Marvel, and even some new league members like Fire, Ice, Vixen, and Doctor Light.

"Hmm, no girl has have crossed my mind." Blue Beatles answers as he lies through his teeth. "What about you, ese?" Blue Beetle asked the changeling.

"Well to be honest that trial member with the purple cloak has caught my eye, even if she is kind of cold towards people and prefers to be alone. I will find a way to melt her heart and make her mine." Beast Boy answers as he sighs with his eyes going straight to the stars. "Raven..."

"Amigo...you're crazy." Blue Beatle comments before he and Kid Flash start to laugh at him.

"Noted, but come on she is beautiful." Beast Boy responds in his own defense of who his has feelings for. "Don't even get me started when she gets angry and gets those four eyes."

'I have sense Garfield may possibly be, what you Earthlings call, a masochist.' The scarab concludes, which only makes Blue Beetle laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Kid Flash asked as Blue Beetle whispers in his ear, which causes the speedster to just lose it all together. "That's awesome. I love your scarab."

"Har har har, at least I don't try to use pick up lines on the trial member, Kid Flash." Beast Boy counters as he thinks of a certain speedster and a one eye trial member.

"Dude, you mean the one eyed chick that's friends with Arty's sister?" Blue Beetle questions Beast Boy as Kid Flash stops laughing.

"What's wrong with Rose!?" Kid Flash asks in irritation.

"Nothing, but if you like her and think I'm a masochist, then you should look in the mirror." Beast Boy answers before he starts to laugh with Blue Beatle.

"Hey this isn't fair. Beatle already has a boyfriend. His scarab." Kid Flash jokes which makes Beast Boy laugh harder than he ever had before, and cause Blue Beatle to glare at them.

"I hate you guys." Blue Beatle mumbles and sighs in defeat.

"Cheer up man, at least Katana likes you." Kid Flash blurts out before he covers his mouth. "Oops. Spoilers."

"Wait, Katana digs me?" Blue Beetle asks with hope as he has been wanting to go out with the samurai girl since the day she beat him in a sparring match.

Kid Flash tries to change the subject, but thankfully Beast Boy shouts. "Hey, the countdown is starting!"

"Odalay." Blue Beatle comments as the three heroes watch as the countdown hits zero and the fireworks begin.

"I wonder if Raven is watching the fireworks?" Beast Boy asks his friends with dreamy smile on his face. Blue

Beatle sighs and smack his friend on his head. "Pay attention! You can think about Raven after the finale." Blue Beatle orders his friend as his eyes never leaves the lit up sky.

"Noted, not being done but noted." Beast Boy responds as he focuses solely on the fireworks and his thoughts of Raven.

"Crash." Kid Flash whispers in awe to himself as he watches fireworks for the first time in his life.

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions original idea.**


End file.
